Petal Project X
by SpikyNecromancer17
Summary: "You go all this way just to awaken me and force me to open the portel for your own benefits? How utterly greedy of you, death will cast upon you and the world for this..." Mario and Sonic travel across Tinta Land to collect the fallen pieces of the Sapphire Plum. Will they be collected or will the mysterious villian beat them to it? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

New Story! Yah! If you want me to update a story, just ask…I'm very busy though, keep in mind will you…

Petal Project

Chapter 1

The setting is a very strange and dark place, looks to be underground in a graveyard to be exact. The room is very dark, only seeming to be lit by a single giant firefly. The floor is tiled with black and dark purple tiles and the room more so with bathroom items such as tub, sink etc. We come to a young human woman who is bathing in a tub of purple liquid. And it's not your ordinary purple bath water either…

She looked like she was asleep but she had her eyes closed. Resting is what it looked like…

She looked over to her side and picked up and a reddish-purple orb that had been sitting on a cushion. She enchanted a name…

"Arosana…."

The orb suddenly flashed to life as it gave off bright lights and sparkles. The girl smiled at this and put the orb back on the cushion.

"Gingi, come here…"

Right beside her, a gust of wind and dead leaves appeared next to her. In the tornado was a rather tall woman with a well-built body. She had on a teal yukata outfit that was sleeves and had a short skirt, but showed her cleavage. She had black sandals on her feet and grey fingerless gloves. Her hair was brown and curly and her eyes were grey. She was human.

"Something you need? I was practicing making a potion…"

"Child I do not care for what you were doing," she said lying back down. "You need to go back to the Mutual world to check on the Temple of Silicon…"

"Oh…" Gingi said, rolling her eyes. "How come you just can't do it?"

"Because…I'm not ready to go to that world yet…I need more time…"

"It's kind of boring actually, there is only one big city but it's mostly a forest. There are pockets of people living in certain areas, but that's the problem. Not everyone seems to live in the 'right' place. Such as on a mountain, near the ocean, in the ocean, or right next to a volcano! Oh and they even have a something you should try out called a 'computer'…somewhere…"

"I mustn't do my research on such an inaccurate thing…" she called. "Do you remember what you're retrieving?"

"Yeah, the fragments of the birth parents…"

"Right, in order for the Project to work, we will need both parents…Do you know what they look like? The fragments of course…"

"…uh…"

"There is a red one and blue one. The red one belongs to the girl as the blue belongs to the boy. I don't have a clue what they look like…There are at least 42 have fragments, but only two are the real…They are both boy and girl naturally…"

"K , got it…" Gingi sighed.

"Gingi…"

"Yes Sarah?"

"If you see one...can you get me something…soft and…fierce looking…?"

Gingi smiled holding up a card. "Of course I can, see you..." Gingi threw the card into the air and before it could land in her hand, she disappeared.

"Good luck," She turned around "It's almost your time to shine…" she told an unborn child floating in a red container.

…..

"Come on…why can't we just take the train to the Norimush?"

"If we take the train, we might miss out on something. Besides, you're the fastest thing alive! Why are you so upset?"

"…No reason…" said Sonic putting back his hands behind his head. He and Mario had been traveling around, looking for the Sapphire Plum. The legend was that if one were to take a bit out of this fruit, they would have eternal life and power. It all sounds awesome, but as always, there was a catch, they would have to eat the plum whole and if you didn't finish it…well let's just say you would be editable to something else…

The only problem is, other people want the apple as well. People who want to use the fruit for power and ruling.

"We are not finding anything in this area…" Mario said kicking a rock. "We should go back to the Library and see what Tails found."

….

"I'm sorry," Tails replied looking up from his book. "But I haven't found anything on the plum yet." He walked over to a cabinet to put some papers away. "Why don't you try asking people in the area? Maybe they know something about. The elderly I mean…"

"Why the elderly?" Sonic called from the living room. "What would they know anything about the plum?"

"A lot more than you ever will…" Mario replied. "Speaking of knowledge, aren't you supposed to be opening the library?"

"Oh man, I almost forget." Called Tails. "I'll give you a ride into town…"

The plane ride was about 30 minutes. A walk was about an hour.

When they a landed, a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white frilly dress with a red bucket cap with a white bow on the side was waiting impaitionally near the front door.

"Good morning my Sonikku! I specially made you pastries this morning: There is apple and cheese and-

"Thanks Amy!" called Mario grabbing a Blueberry Cream-Cheese Croissant from the basket.

"…That wasn't for you!" she called. Then Sonic walked by her and said 'I'm watching my weight, no thanks.' She looked distraught. Tails, being oblivious to the whole thing, walked by and grabbed an Apple Danish.

"Thank you."

He took out the key and put in the door only for the key to…break?

"What-

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"The key broke…" Tails said with a blank face. "And…the door's open?! Oh no…" he ran inside.

"Wait up Tails!" called Sonic running after him. Mario looked at the door, then the basket full of pastries. He walked over to Amy who was still standing with a shocked look on her face after Sonic had declined her pastries, took the basket and ran inside.

The library was a mess. The chandeliers had been smashed and had fallen to the ground. All the legs on the chairs and tables had been sawed off. The front desk looked like someone had a party and got carried away. And all the computers were smashed.

"The library…" Tails muttered going to the front desk. "It's ruined…"

"Who would what to trash the library?" asked Sonic inspecting the tables.

"There's nothing special here…not that I know of…."

"_Was_ there anything special here?" Mario asked stacking up sawed chairs together.

"No, not that I thin-…no…"

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked picking up books.

Tails immediately ran to the back room and down the stairs. There was a spell on the door when he got down there. He deactivated the spell and opened the door. Inside the room ancient old books were actually still on the shelves.

"I guess they wanted to make me think that they never came in here..."

"Wow! This place is neat!" Mario exclaimed while walking into the room. "It's like they wanted you to make you think that they never came in here!"

"5 seconds ago, much?" Sonic said turning back to Tails. "So what do you think they took?"

Tails opened a vent and closed it.

"They…they took the Book of Silicon…"

"What's that?" Mario asked inspecting the bookshelves.

"The Book of Silicon shows the location of every piece of the plum. When one collects all the pieces of the plum, they take it to temple of Silicon for the revival of Sphere Angel."

"The Sphere Angel?" Mario asked. "Isn't that…"

"Yes, the legendary Angel that holds all power in the world and opens the door to White Realm." Tails explained. "You can't let them find all the pieces and get to the temple."

Tails walked about, his chin cupped in his hand.

"You need to leave for Geisha Mountain. That's where the first piece is."

"Don't you know someone up there Mario?" Sonic asked confusingly.

"I do, we should hurry! We'll take the train and walk the rest of the way!" Mario and Sonic both ran upstairs, leaving a very silent and determined Tails.

"You both need to hurry…"

**And that was the chapter! Let me know what you think, and I shall continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

I did not forget about this story.

Petal Project X

"Geisha Mountain is home to many beautiful geishas and their famous springs." Mario read, they were on their way to Geisha Mountain to find the first piece of the Sapphire Plum. Mario was excited to go there, he even had a friend who worked there.

Or in his case, his girlfriend.

"The springs are located all around the top of the mountain and are available hot or cold. It's very enjoyable with colored wine and spring cheese. Do not forget to enjoy our late night dance shows and special karaoke machines. Wow!" Mario exclaimed. "There is lot more to do there than I thought…"

"Isn't that just because you have a girlfriend there or something?" Sonic asked. "And speaking of girlfriend, isn't she is princess?"

"Yep! She sure is, I wonder what position she works..." Mario pondered.

"_Probably a maid or something…" thought_ Sonic.

The train was coming to a stop, making loud screeching noises as it halted.

Mario and Sonic walked out of their car and walked to up to a very long staircase.

Mario looked as if he was defeated, he finally meet face to face with a set of everlasting stairs.

The fact that they led to the very top of the mountain didn't make it any better.

Sonic on the other hand, was looking forward to climbing these stairs in a matter of seconds. He turned to look at Mario, who still had the gloomed look on his face.

Sonic smirked. "Ready to race me?"

Mario glared at him. "Don't even joke about it…"

"Suit yourself," Sonic shrugged, picking up his luggage and running to the very top of the mountain, leaving a very disappointed Mario behind.

Within 10 steps of the stairs, Sonic came running back down the stairs, his luggage was no longer by his side.

"Forgot something!" he called as he picked Mario up and ran to the top of the stairs.

The view of the top of Geisha Mountain was breath taking, the trees were a bright and lush apple green. The grass was a fluffy pink color with tiny pockets of yellow roses sprouting out. Ponds colored by the sun's rays were filled with Fish of Gold. (Not Goldfish, Real Fish made out of Gold.)

Mario was in awe at his girlfriend's work place, he had never seen a more beautiful sight other than his her of course.

Just then two female dressed in long-sleeved kimonos walked up to them. The one on the left had on a tight and long orange kimono with white sakura petal for a design and green sash belt. The one on the right had on a blue kimono with a white bunny design and a pink sash belt.

"Welcome to Geisha Hot Springs-…Mario?"

"Ah, Peach!" Mario cried as he hugged his surprised girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Norimush investigating the trashed library?"

"You know about that?" he asked, letting her go.

The girl next to her nodded her head. "Yeah, it's been all over the news. Speaking of news, I wonder if the Tiny Brigade was there…most likely trying to take pictures so that they be the first to spread the news."

"Most likely…" Sonic suggested. He then looked at the temple. "Is your leader in?"

"Why did you say 'leader' like we were in some kind of secret organization?" the girl asked.

"Oh, c'mon Daisy, let's just take them to Mama."

"Mama?"

"Yeah, that's what she wants everyone to call her."

….

The walls of the temple were coated in white marble and white gold trimmings, the floor was covered in cloud blue tatami mats.

They soon came up to a pair of double doors, both were made of pure white-gold.

"So this is where 'Mama' stays?" Mario asked, Peach nodded.

"She usually stays in bed for most of the day, waking up around 6:00 in the afternoon…" she explained.

"6…in the afternoon…" Mario repeated. Sonic slightly leaned over to Mario and whispered in his ear.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's going to be really fat?"

Mario waved a hand at him. "She's probably not going to be that bad…"

The doors opened to a room filled with water. Tanks with Fish of Gold were found all around the room, even the floor was a fish tank.

"Oh, do you gentlemen need some help?" asked a very seducing voice. A thin woman with tan skin, pink eyes, and very long hair standing 6 feet tall was seen lying on a bed eating sheets of lettuce and strawberries.

"Welcome to the Geisha Hot springs. How may _I_ be of service?"

"We'd like to talk to you about something…" Sonic spoke up. The woman picked up a strawberry and popped it in her mouth.

"I'm all ears," she replied.

"Well you may or may not know this, but approximately 2 days ago, the Central Norimush Library was broken into and nearly destroyed. The people who broke in were looking for a book called the 'Book of Silicon', which they succeeded in stealing from the library. The books contains all 31 pieces of the Sapphire Plum, which we need to collect before anybody else does."

"We were told that the first piece was at Geisha Mountain, which is what we came to ask you." Mario asked. "If you know where it is."

Mama simply faced away. "Meh, I don't know. All I'm worried about are the springs. Somebody has been messing with the temperatures on those, k? The cold springs have turned into solid ice, and the hot springs are now boiling hot and evaporating as we speak. So the springs are actually closed right now."

She then turned back around to pick off another leaf of lettuce. "But I might be of service _if _you do something for me first."

"Oh boy," Sonic moaned.

"There is a special orb at the heart of this mountain. The orb controls the temperatures of the springs, so obviously the orb must be replaced if it's doing stuff like that. I have a spare orb that I need someone to put down there, it used to be easy but…"

"Now there's demons running around down there, it's too dangerous." Daisy finished.

"Like I said, it used to be easy. But I figure a couple of heroes would be able to the job easily enough right?"

"A couple?" Sonic question. "But there's only two us…"

"A couple is two," Mario reminded him. "We'll accept the offer in exchange."

"Good." Mama rolled back over. "Make sure you pick up the shard while you're down there."

"But, I thought you said-

"Forgot what I said, now go!" She picked up her and pushed them out of the room.

**Well, it has been a long while since I have updated but school is a pain in the ass.**

**-KapphyKat14**


End file.
